memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Who Watches the Watchers?
| date = 2366 | stardate = 43173.5 | episode = TNG season 3x04 | production = 152 | airdate = week of | written = and | director = }} "Who Watches the Watchers?" is the 51st episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation, and the fourth episode of ''TNG'' s third season, airing the week of 16 October, 1989. The story dealt with a planet where the primitive inhabitants mistake Federation observers for gods. While the aired episode bore titles in a display font that rendered the name, typographically, as "Who Watches The Watchers" (entirely in title case without punctuation), the Star Trek Encyclopedia and other licensed sources render the title more correctly as "Who Watches the Watchers?". Summary ; Captain's log, stardate 43173.5 : We are en route to Mintaka III where a three-man Federation anthropological field team has been studying the inhabitants. Our mission is to resupply the outpost and repair their malfunctioning reactor. ; First officer's log, stardate 43174.2 : Counselor Troi and I are beaming down to Mintaka III to locate Dr. Palmer and to determine the extent of the cultural contamination. Dr. Crusher has temporarily altered our features and skin color. She's also implanted subcutaneous communicators so that any transmissions we receive will be inaudible to the Mintakans. ; Captain's log, supplemental : Dr. Crusher has repaired my injury with her usual skill. Mr. La Forge will supervise the dismantling of the observation post after I make one last visit to Mintaka III. References Characters :Bailey • Barron • Beverly Crusher • Data • Fento • Diana Giddings • Hali • Hoy • Geordi La Forge • Liko • Martinez • Nuria • Oji • Paki • Timothy T. Palmer • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Deanna Troi • Mary Warren • Worf • Yari Katherine Pulaski Starships and vehicles : ( explorer) Locations :Mintaka III (Mintaka system) Races and cultures :Android • Betazoid • Human • Klingon • Mintakan Dreman • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Science and technology :android • animal • anthropology • battery • bow and arrow • brain • communicator • electromagnetism • fusion reactor • hologram • holographic masking system • hornbuck • humanoid • impulse engine • lifeform • lysosome • memory wipe • minute • norep • phaser • phaser bank • planet • plant • proto-Vulcan humanoid • reactor • skin • space • star • stardate • star system • starship • subcutaneous communicator • subspace relay station • sundial • synapse • technology • thallium • topography • tricordrazine • vulcanoid • warp drive • watt • weapon • zenith Ranks and titles :captain • commander • chief engineer • chief medical officer • counselor • doctor • engineer • ensign • first officer • flight controller • lieutenant commander • lieutenant • nurse • operations manager • overseer • record keeper • second officer • security chief Other references :away team • Bronze Age • captain's log • duck blind • first officer's log • holy war • inquisition • Karst topography • log entry • Mintakan tapestry • observation team • outpost • philosophy • Prime Directive • races and cultures • religion • sickbay • textiles Chronology ; 13th century ; 2365 : Doctor Katherine Pulaski's memory wipe technique is used on the Dreman Sarjenka. ( ) ; 2366 (stardate 43173.5) : The Enterprise-D is called to Mintaka. Appendices Related media * - Katherine Pulaski's memory wipe on the Dreman Sarjenka is the basis of Beverly Crusher's plan to return Liko to his people. * Mintakan tapestry - Jean-Luc Picard's Mintakan tapestry remains in his ready room aboard the , as seen in the | |Star Trek Nemesis}}. * - Timothy T. Palmer's experience on Mintaka III is recalled during his interview with Jake Sisko. Images who Watches the Watchers.jpg|Episode image. ncc7100.jpg|Picard's model. Connections Timeline | nextpocket = Doomsday World }} | nextMB = Forbidden Fruit }} External links * * category:tNG episodes category:tNG season 3